Love Love Encounter Under the Moonlight
by whitedoyle
Summary: They were star-crossed lovers, destined to never be together. But can love overcome destiny? Parody of Romeo and Juliet. Kaitou is Romeo, Conan is Juliet, Haibara is Conan's maid, Ran is a manly (wo)man, Hakuba is Conan's cousin, Hattori is a priest. This story, while standalone, was written as an extension for my other story, "The Memoires of a Detective." Kaitou x Conan/AU/Parody
1. Act I

**ACT I**

* * *

**In a random plaza somewhere in Tokyo:**

"On guard, you scoundrel!" the man shouted for all the onlookers to hear. A sword was already in hand, upturned and ready.

"You can always leave it to a Cullen to start trouble!" the man's opponent shouted, drawing his own sword in reply.

"What'd you say, filthy Black! Your family's the one that's always causing trouble for us Cullen's!"

"You must be delusional," the Black said, thrusting his sword forward.

"Your mom's delusional! Why else would she have decided to have an ugly fart like you?" the Cullen shouted, parrying the thrust.

"Why you-" the Black said, rapidly on the offensive. Before long, the singular swordfight erupted into an all-out brawl as more members of both families joined into the fray. Copious amounts of "your mom" jokes were employed that day and many a ears bled; baby kittens also died. But neither side seemed ready to surrender, the brawl ever expanding.

That is, until the blaring of a trumpet horn caused everyone to pause, some in mid-swing. The Prince of Tokyo had arrived. "What is the meaning of this?" the stocky man demanded.

"Prince Megure!" the Cullen who had started the fight exclaimed, bending down to one knee.

"Prince Megure!" one by one people repeated; soon, the entire plaza was down on their knees.

"Who started this ruckus?" the prince demanded, but no one dared to speak. Prince Megure just sighed, "Listen up, Cullen family, Black family. Your feud has gone on long enough. You're endangering innocent civilians and this cannot continue. From here on, I decree that anyone who again disturbs the peace be sentenced to death! Understood?"

"Yes, Prince!" a dozen plus voices said in unison.

"Very well," the prince said, leaving the plaza. The Cullen's and the Black's glared at each other for a moment, before each finally walked off in their own direction.

* * *

**In a random garden in Tokyo:**

"Ah," Kaitou sighed, looking dejectedly at the ground. What was he to do? He felt miserable, and felt miserable about feeling miserable, which in turned only made him miserable. He sighed again, locating a spot amongst the sycamores to sit down. "What am I to do?" he asked again to no one in particular. The girl that invaded his dreams, the one who had stolen his heart while he wasn't looking, had yet to return his letter. It had been, what, seven hours already? Surely the post must have reached her. And yet she hadn't responded. "Aoko," Kaitou mumbled, wondering what his love was doing at the moment. Was she thinking about him, like he her? Kaitou inhaled deeply, imagining Aoko's wondrous smell, as if she were right there with him. But when he opened his eyes, he realized she was nowhere to be seen, which only spiraled him into another miserable mood. His brooding was interrupted, however, by someone calling for him.

"Young master!" a voiced called. Kaitou looked up. It was Jii. "Young master! I have news!" Jii called, but stopped when he saw Kaitou's depressed look. "Young master, what has you so bothered?"

"It's nothing, Jii," Kaitou said, though the young man's face obviously showed deep sorrow.

"It's about Aoko, isn't it?" Jii asked.

Kaitou looked up, surprised, "How did you know?"

"I heard you mumbling her name a couple of times," Jii responded. "Are you in love with her, young master?" Kaitou nodded slowly.

"But she hasn't returned my letter," Kaitou said sorrowfully.

"When did you send it?" Jii asked.

"Near seven hours ago," Kaitou said.

"Seven hours?" Jii repeated, "Young master, you have to give her more time than that!"

"How much time does she need, Jii? It only took me a second to realize that _I_ loved _her_," Kaitou said, exasperated, "What if, what if she doesn't love me?"

"I'm sure she does," Jii comforted.

"But what if she doesn't? Oh!" Kaitou said, "I don't know if I can handle her not loving me back, Jii."

"Young master, if it worries you so much, maybe you should just move on," Jii suggested.

"Move on?" Kaitou questioned.

"There are plenty of fish, er, I mean, pearls in the sea," Jii said, "Maybe you should find one that will give you a solid answer."

"Find another? How can there be another like Aoko? Jii, I don't know if I can give her up so easily," Kaitou said, depressed.

"I have an idea, young master," Jii said, pulling out a card from his pocket. "I found this on the way here."

"What is it?" Kaitou asked, taking the card from Jii.

"An invitation to a masquerade, being held at the Cullen mansion," Jii explained.

"I'm not in the mood to go to a masquerade, Jii," Kaitou said, handing back the card.

"Young master, perhaps you can go and compare Aoko to some of the other ladies there; you may find she's not worth waiting for," Jii said.

"I don't know, Jii," Kaitou said dubiously, but his eyes caught something on the card just as he was handing it back. _Aoko's on the invitation list!_ His love was going to be there! "On second thought, Jii, maybe going to a masquerade will be kind of fun," Kaitou replied.

* * *

**In the Cullen mansion, in Tokyo:**

"Lord Cullen," the young woman said respectfully as she greeted the man.

"Ran!" the man replied joyfully, "How is your father, Kogoro, doing?"

"He's well, Lord Cullen," Ran replied.

"And your uncle? How's Prince Megure?"

"He sends his regards, Lord Cullen," Ran replied.

"Good, good! Please tell him he is more than welcome at my masquerade tonight," Lord Cullen replied.

"I will, Lord Cullen," Ran said.

There was a pause, before Lord Cullen spoke again, "So, tell me Ran, for what have you come to see me today?"

"I have come to seek your son's hand in marriage," Ran said.

"Conan?" Lord Cullen asked.

"Yes," Ran said with conviction.

"Brilliant! I think that is an absolutely brilliant idea," Lord Cullen said, obviously excited at the announcement.

"So do I have your permission, Lord Cullen?" Ran asked.

"Yes! Of course!" Lord Cullen beamed. Ran smiled in turn, happy at the outcome of the events. "However," Lord Cullen said, "I think it would be best to wait until Conan is sixteen first."

"Three years, Lord Cullen?" Ran asked, looking slightly displeased.

"Now, now, Ran. Please don't be upset. How does this sound? Come to my masquerade tonight. Conan will be there. You two can get acquainted," Lord Cullen said with a wink.

Ran smiled at that, "I think that would be splendid."

* * *

**Inside the Cullen mansion, Conan's room:**

"Conan?" a voice said, followed by a knock on the door. It was his mother.

"Yes, mother?" Conan asked, putting down his violin.

"Can I come in? I have some news from your father," his mother said. _From father?_ Conan thought. He went over to the door and let the woman in. "Your dad has recently spoken with Ran," his mother began once inside the room, "You remember her right? She's the Prince's niece. Anyways, Ran has come seeking your hand in marriage, Conan! Isn't that wonderful news?"

"M-marriage?" Conan stuttered out.

"What's wrong, Conan?" his mother asked.

"Ah! Nothing, mother. It's just, I haven't given any thought to marriage yet," Conan admitted.

"Conan," his mother scolded, "You're almost fourteen already."

"I know, mother," Conan said, "I'm just not sure about…" Conan trailed off.

"Well, your father has invited Ran to the masquerade tonight. How about you meet with her tonight and see if she's to your liking," his mother suggested.

"Alright, mother," Conan said, realizing that the matter was already settled.

* * *

**END ACT I**

If anyone hasn't figured it out yet, this is a parody of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. The cast is:

Kaitou Kuroba = Romeo  
Edogawa Conan = Juliet  
Mouri Ran = Paris  
Aoko Nakamuri = Rosaline  
Kudo Yusaku = Lord Cullen = Lord Capulet  
Kudo Yukiko = Lady Cullen = Lady Capulet  
Konosuke Jii = Benvolio  
Megure = Prince Escalus

Tokyo = Verona  
Cullen and Black are the vampire and werewolf, respectively, from Twilight. It seemed appropriate. I've never read Twilight though, so I don't actually know what I'm talking about.

Act II coming soon. As I mentioned in the summary, this was written for my other story, "The Memoires of a Detective." While this story can certainly be a standalone, you should definitely check out Memoires (shameless advertising =p)!

Hope you enjoy the read!


	2. Act II

**ACT II**

* * *

**Somewhere in Tokyo, Black Mansion (b/c where would you live aside from a mansion?)**

"Hey, guys?" Kaitou said, slowly turning away from the mirror, "I'm not so sure I want to go to this masquerade thing anymore." Kaitou looked doubtfully at his two friends, Jii and Akako.

"Oh, c'mon Kaitou, you look great," Akako reassured.

"I have to agree, young master. You look stunning in white," Jii added.

"But what the heck am I supposed to be dressed up as?" Kaitou asked, fiddling with his cape and top hat.

"A gentleman thief, of course," Akako replied.

"A gentleman thief?" Kaitou repeated.

"Someone who steals away the lady's heart," Akako said with a smirk.

"Are you sure I don't look silly?" Kaitou asked again, turning around to look at himself in the mirror. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Aoko. And quite frankly, the monocle was a bit too much...

"You look fine," Akako insisted. "All you need now is a mysterious name."

"Why would I need that?" Kaitou asked.

"Because ladies dig mysterious guys," Akako replied, slightly annoyed at Kaitou's apparent ignorance. "Hm," she thought, tapping her chin, "how about, Phantom Thief? Oh, that sounds mysterious!"

"Phantom thief," Kaitou repeated to his reflection. Phantom thief…yeah…he could get used to that. _Kaitou, the Phantom Thief, _he thought, seeing the grin in the mirror.

* * *

**Somewhere in Tokyo, Cullen Mansion, Conan's Room**

"Mother, why do I have to do this?" Conan protested, holding up the costume.

"Because it's a masquerade, Conan," his mother explained, her tone suggesting that such an obvious question needn't be asked.

"But why _this_ costume?" Conan pressed.

"Well, don't you think it'll be fun?" his mother replied.

"How will this be fun?" Conan asked.

"Just think of it as a guessing game for Ran. If she can pick you out, won't that mean that her love for you is genuine?"

"But mother," Conan started, but his mother cut him off.

"Conan, this would make Mother really happy. You want Mother to be happy, right?" his mother asked, looking at him expectantly.

Conan just sighed, gave up and nodded his head.

"Wonderful!" his mother said excitedly, giving him a hug. "Haibara! Do be a dear and come in and help Conan get into his costume."

"I can dress myself, Mother," Conan said, but his mother had already waltzed out of the room. Conan just sighed again; he couldn't keep up with her sometimes.

"Alright, let's get you into that costume," Haibara said, walking into the room.

"No, that is, I mean, um, I-I can do it myself," Conan said, blushing.

"Come now, Conan, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I've been doing this for you since you were born," his nurse said, grabbing ahold of the boy.

"Wait, wait," Conan tried to protest, but Haibara was already busy pulling his shirt over his head.

"We don't have much time, Conan, so stop your squirming," Haibara directed.

"But," Conan started when a sudden giggling fit hit him, "Haha, that tickles, haha."

"Hold still," Haibara instructed firmly.

"Wait, Haibara," Conan said between laughs, "I said, 'wait'! Wait! Hey! Hey, watch where you're touching!"

* * *

**Somewhere in Tokyo, Outside the Cullen Mansion**

"Welp, this is it. This is the Cullen Mansion," Akako said as she led the other two up the front steps. She turned around and looked at Kaitou, an annoyed expression crossing her face, "Kaitou, can you please stop looking like you're about to die?"

"But I am about to die," Kaitou said melodramatically. What if Aoko sees him dressed up like this and just bursts out into laughter. Kaitou didn't think his heart could handle it. He didn't get to think about it much longer though as Akako abruptly grabbed onto his hand and dragged him into the mansion.

Kaitou gasped when he entered, amazed at the festivities going on inside. There was dancing and singing, eating and drinking. People were laughing, at each other and themselves, just generally having a good time. A giant spread of food was laid out and an orchestra was playing in the background.

"Let's go!" Akako said excitedly, rushing into the crowd and disappearing.

"Let's see if anything interesting is happening," Jii said, pulling Kaitou along.

Kaitou darted his head around, looking for his love, Aoko, but she was nowhere to be found. _Maybe she hasn't arrived yet_, Kaitou mumbled to himself. But a sudden silence in the room snapped him out of his thoughts. The orchestra had stopped playing and everyone had suddenly grown eerily quiet. Kaitou looked in the direction everyone was facing and noticed they were all looking at a young girl, maybe twelve, certainly no older than thirteen, dressed in a vibrant sky blue gown. Kaitou opened his eyes a little wider, as if hoping to get a better look at the young girl. _She's beautiful_, Kaitou thought, entranced.

The girl had a violin in hand, which she promptly raised and started playing. Moonlight Sonata was the piece of choice. As the girl moved the fiddle back and forth, Kaitou felt as if she were playing with his heartstrings instead of the violin's strings. Each tug resonated with something deep in his heart, the ebbs and flows of the song causing him to sway where he stood. He was lost in the melody.

Only when the song had ended and everyone started clapping was he suddenly snapped back into reality. Kaitou quickly raised his hands in applause as well.

"That was impressive, wasn't it, young master," Jii asked from next to him.

"Yes," Kaitou said absentmindedly, his eyes busy tracking the girl as she walked away and into a connected hallway. "Hey, Jii," Kaitou said, eyes still fixated on where the girl had gone, "I'll be right back." With that, Kaitou dashed off, in the direction of the girl, Aoko completely gone from his mind and his heart.

* * *

**Cullen Mansion, An Exterior Balcony on the Second Floor**

Conan sighed, putting his violin back into its case. Would Ran really be able to recognize him in this ridiculous gown? Well, at least it was comfortable. Conan set the violin case down and turned around, leaning on the balcony as he let his gaze wander over the city of Tokyo.

_Actually_, he suddenly thought, _Ran's going to be dressed up too, right?_ Would he recognize her? When Conan really thought about it, he realized that the last time he had seen Ran was years ago. How much has she changed since then? Conan sighed again. This is why he didn't like his parents' over-the-top plans. A sudden noise startled Conan out of his thoughts, causing him to spin around.

"Ah, I'm sorry," a voice said, coming out of the darkness of the hallway and onto the balcony, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Conan took a look at the figure that stood in front of him. It was a man dressed in a white suit, with a cape, a top hat, and a monocle around one eye. A small breeze caused the man's cape to flutter a little. Looking at the man (or perhaps it was more a teenager, Conan thought) Conan couldn't help but giggle at the extremely flashy costume.

"What's so funny?" the teen asked, looking worried.

"Your costume," Conan said, pointing.

"You think it's ridiculous, don't you," the teen asked, looking depressed.

"Ah, no," Conan quickly said, "I think it's rather fitting."

The teen looked up, curious, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you being clad in white under the full moon, there's something poetic about it, isn't there?" Conan said, giving the teen a smile.

The teen just stood there, as if trying to find the right words to say. Finally, he managed, "I was looking for you." Conan's eyes widened a little at that and looked at the teen curiously. Was it Ran in disguise? "I-I mean," the teen stuttered, suddenly looking flush under Conan's gaze, "I wasn't stalking you or anything. I-I just," the teen paused again and took a deep breath. "I really liked it when you played the violin before," he finally said.

"Thanks!" Conan said casually, giving the teen a smile. _Well_, Conan thought_, if this is Ran, I guess marriage might not be so bad_.

"Um," the teen started again, "if you don't mind me asking, could you tell me your name?"

"Cona-uh" Conan began but paused as a thought suddenly came to mind. He was supposed to be testing Ran, right? "-ninianara," Conan finished, trying to stay in character and giving himself a more girly sounding name.

"Conaooninianara," the teen tried to repeat. Conan just laughed at the teen's attempts, causing the teen to burst into laughter as well. "My name Kaitou, the Phantom Thief," the teen said with a slight bow. _Oh_, _so it's a double guessing game, eh? _Conan thought. No doubt his parents had decided to plant a few impostor Ran's for him, just to make the game more interesting. Alright, he'd play along, for now.

"Hello, Mr. Thief," Conan replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Conan did a little curtsey just for added effect.

"The pleasure is mine," Kaitou said, a grin spreading wide across his face.

* * *

**END ACT II**

Hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter! I certainly had fun writing it =P I mean, what kind of parody would this be without Conan in a dress? Anyways, some more characters castings, just so you guys know:

Haibara = Juliet's wet nurse  
Akako = Mercutio

See you guys in ACT III!


	3. Act III

"So, this entire party was your parents' idea?" Kaito asked, staring beyond the balcony into the courtyard below. Conan was beside him, also looking out into the night.

"Yeah. My parents tend to," Conan started, trying to find the right words, "go overboard."

Kaito laughed, though he wasn't sure if he actually found it funny or if anything Conan said could make him laugh. "Well, it is quite a lavish party," Kaito pointed out.

"I guess," Conan replied, "Do your parents ever do it, orchestrate these crazy events?"

"Ah, actually both of my parents passed away," Kaito said, the conversation suddenly turning much more somber.

"Oh, I didn't know," Conan apologized, realizing that he had touched a sensitive topic.

"It's okay. It was a while ago," Kaito said, turning to look at Conan. Conan was looking right back at him with a genuine look of sadness. There was so much sincerity in those eyes that Kaito was at once moved and embarrassed, moved that Conan would show such empathy to a stranger and embarrassed that he had let such a face be marred with grief. "Ah, don't make such a face. It's fine, really!" Kaito said, trying to cheer Conan up.

"Besides, I have Jii with me."

"Jii?" Conan asked.

"He's a good friend of my father's, raised me since I was little. I kind of think of him as my father," Kaito said.

"That's just like Haibara," Conan said.

"Haibara?" Kaito asked.

"My wet-nurse. She's been taking care of me ever since I was born," Conan explained, "Speak of which, here she comes right now."

Kaito turned and indeed spotted the woman approaching. "Conan!" the woman called, "Where have you been? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the main hall looking for Ran!"

"Ah, I was just-" Conan tried to say, but Haibara took hold of his arm and began dragging him back inside.

"Wait a moment," Kaito said, and perhaps for the first time, Haibara noticed the teen dressed in white.

"Who the heck are you?" Haibara asked, shooting a glare Kaito's way that sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm, uh," Kaito began.

"Just a friend," Conan answered, pulling away from Haibara, "We were just talking, Haibara. Sorry, I'll be down in a moment, alright?" Haibara, though, shot Kaito a suspicious look and moved closer to inspect the thief.

"Now why do you look familiar?" Haibara asked, her face almost touching Kaito's. All Kaito could focus on were her eyes, angry, suspicious eyes.

"I don't believe we've met," Kaito said weakly. The woman abruptly reached out and ripped off Kaito's hat and monocle, allowing for a clear view of his face.

"Ah!" Haibara exclaimed, jumping back and pointing to Kaito in shock.

"What is it, Haibara?" Conan asked, surprised at the woman's outburst.

"This man's a Black!" Haibara exclaimed again, "What are you doing here?!" For the first time, Conan got a clear look at the thief's face. It had a cherubim-like quality, though at the moment, it was quite pale from Haibara's yelling. One thing was for sure though, Kaito was not Ran in disguise. That much Conan could see.

"I, uh," Kaito started again, silently cursing himself. He was usually quite good with words, but all of a sudden, his tongue seemed to have abandoned him.

"It's fine," Conan said, coming to the rescue, "He means no harm." Then turning to Kaito, "Ne?" Kaito just nodded his head, thankful that he didn't make a fool of himself in front of Conan. Conan just gave the thief a smile and Kaito's heart almost melted; his knees felt a tad weak. Haibara, on the other hand, wasn't quite so moved. She was still eyeing the thief suspiciously.

"Well, if you say so," she finally said to Conan, "Just remember to come to the main hall soon." Then turning to Kaito, "Don't you try anything funny." With that, Haibara finally left. Conan sighed in relief, leaning against the banister of the balcony for support.

"Is she always like that?" Kaito asked, equally relieved.  
"Sometimes," Conan said. "I think she caught the crazies from my mother." Kaito laughed at that. "Oh," Conan said, suddenly remembering something, "I hope that Black comment didn't offend you. It's a touchy subject around here, you see."

"It's okay. I am a Black at a Cullen's masquerade after all. It's to be expected," Kaito said with a small smile.  
"I honestly don't see what the big deal is," Conan said, eyes again looking beyond the horizon. "I mean, here we are, a Cullen and a Black just chatting the night away."

"You're a Cullen?" Kaito asked, eyes opening a little in surprise.

"Oh, right. I forgot to mention that part," Conan said, turning to look at the thief, "I hope it doesn't bother you."

"Ah, not at all," Kaito quickly said, shaking his head. He had been surprised, but, well, it wasn't a bad turn of events.

Conan smiled in turn, "That's good to hear. Quite frankly, I think the feud is rather stupid. I mean, what is it over anyways?"

"Who ate the last piece of cake at the dinner party?" Kaito suggested whimsically.

"Ha!" Conan laughed. "All I know is that it has been going on for generations. But it's rather silly to let the past dictate the future, isn't it? I mean, what does rank, status, affluence all really mean if you're not happy? Isn't that the most important thing? Aren't people's emotions worth more than a lump of silver or gold?" Kaito looked at Conan, moved by the words. His heart was beating a little bit faster, his hands feeling a little more moist than normal. Was this...was this love? Kaito was about to say something, but Conan interrupted before he had a chance, "The funny thing is, here I am, saying all these grand things and yet by the end of tonight, I will probably be engaged to the Prince's cousin. Talk about being a hypocrite, right?" Conan let out a small laugh as he turned to look at the thief.

Kaito, on the other hand, was feeling anything but humor. "E-engaged?" Kaito sputtered out. Was his heart about to be ripped out again? He had only just recovered from the Aoko incident. He wasn't sure if he could do this all over again.

"Yeah," Conan confirmed, noticing the sudden look of despair on the thief's face. "What's wrong?" Conan asked.

"D-do you love this person, the Prince's cousin?" Kaito blurted out, surprising Conan and himself.

Conan thought about the question for a moment, "I guess. I mean, my parents like Ran enough. I haven't seen Ran in years, though."

"Then why are you getting engaged? Weren't you just saying how people's feelings are valuable? Why are you just throwing yours away?" Kaito said, suddenly quite frustrated.

Conan was shocked by the thief's aggressiveness. "What choice do I have? I have to obey my parents' wishes," Conan said softly.

"No, you don't!" Kaito said, "You should live your own life, act on your own beliefs!"

Kaito's words hit Conan like a train. The thief was suggesting something he had never even thought of as a possibility. Could he do it? Could he really do what he wanted? Did he dare to have his own dreams? Who did this thief think he was, just coming in and declaring such things?

"I-" Conan started to say, but abruptly Kaito leaned forward and planted a kiss on Conan's lips, shutting the boy up. Their lips touched for what seemed like forever before Kaito finally pulled away, his face looking flush. Conan, a bit dazed, quickly averted his eyes. He could feel his cheeks burning.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Kaito quickly managed, "I didn't mean to, I mean, I wasn't-"

"It's alright," Conan said, "It was kind of nice." Conan wasn't quite sure what he was saying anymore. He had just been kissed by an almost complete stranger, and a boy at that! But in the time they were together, Conan had gotten the sense he could trust the thief. And there was something else about Kaito. The nervousness in juxtaposition with the thief's brazen ideals was oddly alluring, holding the promise of endless mysteries; the thief's soul seemed to have an endless depth to it, waiting to be peeled layer by layer. And what Conan loved more than anything was a good mystery.

In the time that Conan was thinking, Kaito had been looking into child's eyes, sure that he was now in love. His pulse. His heartbeat. His thoughts. They all pointed towards one thing: love. Here was his love; here was the one. "Let's get married!" Kaito blurted out.

"What?" Conan asked, not sure if he heard right.

"I love you, Conaoonin-uh, Conan, and I want to be together with you forever," the thief professed.

"But we just met," Conan said slowly, eyeing Kaito. The thief seemed genuine though.

"I know that my feelings for you will never change," Kaito said.

"But then why do we need to get married?" Conan asked.

"I don't want anyone to steal you away from me," Kaito explained, causing Conan to blush. Kaito took it as a good sign and proceeded, "I have a friend who can marry us tonight!"

"Tonight?" Conan parroted, unsure about the speed that everything was suddenly moving at.

"I want to free you, Conan. Free you from this prison you call home. I see it now," Kaito said dramatically, "You'll never truly be free here under your parents' thumb. Let's run away. We can go on adventures together, just the two of us. Just you and me."

Kaito finished the entire sentence with one breath and then paused, looking intently at Conan for his reply. _An adventure, huh?_ _That could be fun. Can I…can I really dare to dream? _ Kaito would certainly have him believe it. And the thief was so persistent, so charismatic, that Conan let down his guard, his doubts, and let himself believe, just for a moment, that the thief could bring him true happiness. "Alright, but only if we can go see a joust," Conan said, causing a wide grin across Kaito's face.

Kaito was overjoyed! His love had been received and returned! He could feel his heart flutter, light as a leaf in wind, ready to blow in whichever direction Conan lead him. He was in love, and he was happy. "Shall we go then?" Kaito asked.

"Ah, let me change first," Conan said.

"Alright," Kaito said, leaning on the balcony. He'd wait for Conan to return. Heck, he'd probably keep waiting even if Conan never returned. But he was suddenly snapped back to reality when he saw Conan begin to take off the dress right in front of him. "W-wait," Kaito sputtered, no longer leaning on the balcony, "You're going to change right here?" Kaito could feel his face burning.

"Why not? I have a spare set of clothes right here in the violin case," Conan said, letting the gown drop down to the ground.

Kaito instantly covered his eyes with both hands, but then reflexively created a small crack between his fingers so that he could see. Conan had finished taking off the gown and was standing in front of Kaito, naked. "Conan?" Kaito asked slowly, looking Conan up and down.

"Yeah?" Conan replied, his voice muffled by the shirt that he was currently trying to pull over his head.

"You're a boy?"


End file.
